Secrets and Magic
by Yardat sama
Summary: Echizen Ryoma holds a secret, A member of another school holds the same secret, and the secret has been growing years. The secret is something that nobody ever suspected.
1. Chapter 1: It Starts

A/N: This was something I was just thinking up one day and decided to write it. I might not finish it but if you like it and want to see where this might go, please tell me. I even ask for some advice to where to go with this. Since if you couldn't tell by the title that this is going to be a crossover with HP or Harry Potter.

I could also use some help in the spells area and all you Harry Potter enthusiasts out there please help me by telling me some spells and whatnot.

So here's the rundown, if you like it, review it, and give me advice or pointers or anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Secrets and Magic... 

It was a bright sunny day when the Seigaku Tennis club received word that Echizen Ryoma, freshman regular resigned from being a regular and dropped out from the tennis club. All in all it was a nice sunny day when the news hit the club and then it was like something dark and gloomy, an imaginative storm cloud had settled over the tennis courts.

Ryoma had indeed become someone that held up the tennis club, he had become the pillar, one of the pillars that indeed held up the pedestal that carried the rest of the members, but then when he left the pillar vanished and the pedestal began to wobble dangerously.

But that was after our tale began, let's go backwards and see what led to these events.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma was walking hurriedly to the park, it was late in the night and he was late in meeting someone there, someone important to him. He only met this person three times a month but he was late! His important person was going to skin him alive! 

" You're late Ryoma-kun." Ryoma felt cold sweat break out and the hairs on the back of his neck rose as he turned to see the impending danger.

" I was waiting...you see to wait till that old man went to sleep, I had to sneak out, please forgive me for being late!" Ryoma bowed from his waist trying to soothe the other person's ire.

Then he heard a chuckle, a faint chuckle but it was a chuckle none the less, then he looked up to see his important person trying not to laugh, but that attempt failed and the other burst out laughing, " Oh hahaha, that was so funny! Oh Ryoma-kun your face, the sheer panic hahaha." The person covered his mouth with his hand and tried to fight his laughter because he could see that Ryoma was getting irritated.

Ryoma growled and turned away and tried to fight his own grin, he did had to admit his own foolishness in the situation, finally he settled to just staring at his companion, finally his companion found his composure and smiled at Ryoma who just grunted and made a sound of annoyance.

" It nice to see you're doing so well Ryoma-kun. I was getting worried when we didn't meet last week for our meeting here."

" I found him." Was all Ryoma said and heard his companion suck in a breath.

" Where, we've searching for years, even taking this undercover job. And it's only now we've found him."

" Yeah, the psychopathic serial killer of more than 50 people." Ryoma said.

" Make that 55 people, Ryoma-kun, he killed 5 more muggle-borns last week." Ryoma cursed and closed his eyes in silent prayer. He felt the other's hand wrap around his and felt a gentle comforting squeeze.

" Now all we have to do is catch him and end this charade." Ryoma said, " But that's easier said than done."

" No it isn't because you see, I'm right here."

The two of them whirled around to see a man in black clothes that was covered in old blood. The man smiled an insane smile and pulled out a stick from his inner clothing, and then in his other hand pulled out a muggle revolver. The sight of the thing set the two of them on edge, " You see I've been watching you two for some time now, ever since I found out this investigation. I've wanted to meet the infamous aurors that became Senior Aurors in little less than 2 years after graduating from the training program.

" And now we're going to play a game, you see this thing I hold, and lo and behold it only holds one bullet, so you see we're going to play a game of muggle Russian roulette, it's such a lovely game."

Ryoma felt his companion shiver a bit and then took off his jacket, making the man swing his gun towards him, " I'm just giving my friend here my jacket its cold, and his _hands_ are freezing." He looked at his companion and his friend took his jacket and put it on, putting his hands in the pockets, " I'll play this game since I know about it, one in six chances of getting my head blow off huh?" Ryoma said playing it cool.

The man smirked and pointed the game at Ryoma forehead, " Precisely, and if you die the other dies by the killing curse." Ryoma inwardly was sweating and praying that he lived.

" Come on then, shoot me." He spread his hands out and bravely faced his tormentor.

His friend behind him had caught Ryoma's hidden words and when he had put his hands in the pockets he felt something that would be of dear use to them, and maybe help them out of this situation. It was an alarm that would go off in the auror department when ever an auror needed help or was about to die. He pressed the button and waited as he watched as his best friend put himself into harms way to divert the insane man's attention. He watched as the man pointed the gun and watched fearfully as the man pulled the trigger.

Click

Ryoma didn't make a sound and his face showed nothing as he escaped death that round. He hoped that auror alarm thing would work, as it was a prototype, and then in the space of seconds his hopes were answered as cracks went off all around the park.

" Stupefy!" Ten voices rang out and the madman whirled to face them when he was hit by all ten of the curses. The man dropped to the ground like a stone and Ryoma breathed out a sigh of relief as he picked up the man's wand and reluctantly the gun.

" Senior Auror Fujiwara-san!" Ryoma actually groaned as remembered that voice.

" Takagawa-san, it's nice to see you again." Ryoma said trying not to roll his eyes, but then pointed to the ground, " Take him to the cells, bind him and blindfold him, Seiichi and I will be fine so please hurry before he wakes." He handed Takagawa the gun and wand and stepped away.

" Yes sir!" Takagawa whirled around and the aurors disappeared.

Ryoma dropped to the floor suddenly and Seiichi hurried to his side, " Ryoma-kun are you alright?"

" Oh gawd what the hell was I thinking?!" Ryoma growled out as the shock of almost dying came rushing into him, " Seiichi-kun, I almost died," Ryoma then started laughing.

Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkaidai or his real name Iwamoto Seiichi held his friend long into the night.

TBC…?

You tell me, as everything will be explained in the next chapter, but you if don't like it say so and I won't continue except maybe to write it out for my own pleasure, and you will never see the ending, Muwahahahaha...


	2. Chapter 2: Different Lives

Author's Note is at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Secrets and Magic

Chapter II

The next day Ryoma held a letter as he walked into the Ryuuzaki Sumire's office in the morning and walked out two minutes later, " Echizen! Why are you doing this?!" Her shocked voice rang out behind him.

" Tennis no longer holds my interest." Was all he said as he walked away.

" Echizen wait," Ryuuzaki-sensei said as she caught up with him, " Please reconsider this, and get back to me tomorrow."

Ryoma looked at the window outside and thought hard. Could he really just throw everything away after he helped this team so much in advancing?

" I'll think about it sensei." And he walked a tad bit faster than he was before, he needed to see someone.

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi looked out over the tennis courts and wondered, now that the investigation was over what did he do? Quit Rikkaidai and go back to his real life or stay till the end of the school year than go back? It was very confusing for him, he has such a promising career waiting for him right now, but what will Ryoma do?

" I thought I would find you here."

Seiichi looked up to see Ryoma looking down at him with a grin on his face, Seiichi smiled softly and patted the area next to him. Ryoma lay down and covered his eyes with his arm and spoke softly, " What are we going to do now Sei-chan?"

Seiichi smile widened a bit when he heard his old nickname, and whispered, " I don't know Ryoma-kun. I want to go back, but they gave so much for me." Ryoma knew who he was talking about, the Rikkaidai team, " They gave me loyalty, trust, friendship for three years and now how can I just abandon them?"

The other boy nodded, " It's going to be hard, in letting go. I got used to Echizen Nanjiroh, his wife and their niece, and now we have to go back. But you know, we could just ask our superiors for a little time off."

The blue haired boy nodded and slowly maneuvered himself so that he was lying down next to Ryoma and laid his head on Ryoma's arm, " Sometimes I wished that things were so simple again, that we really were 12 and 14 respectively, and that we really did go to the schools that we've come to respect."

Ryoma breathed in Seiichi's scent and ran his fingers through his friend's silky hair, " I wish that too sometimes, but it's not to be," Ryoma sighed, " Sei-chan, the best thing that we can do if we think about it, is that we ask for time off, and when we do get it, finish out the school year with these kids that we've come to love."

Seiichi nodded, " That is the best thing Ryoma-kun."

" Come on then let's go to Auror Headquarters, Head Auror Kurosaki is probably after our heads now since we have yet to make our reports." Ryoma said grimacing at the thought of the Head Auror. Seiichi chuckled at his friends face and stood up offering a hand to the still short boy.

They made sure to see if anyone was around and then apparated (A/N:_Is this the right spelling for this word anyway?)_ to the Auror Division of the Japanese Magical Government.

Ryoma looked around and walked right in through the doors of the Auror Department, " Hey kid, what are you doing in this division." Ryoma looked up to see Auror Yamamoto, he was an irritating man with his never changing cheerfulness, and Ryoma hated cheer.

" None of your business Yamamoto, I need to speak to Head Auror Kurosaki." Yamamoto blinked as did most of the Aurors in the office, when they heard a twelve year old boy speak like an adult.

" Senior Aurors Fujiwara and Iwamoto get your selves into my office immediately!" A man yelled from across the room glaring at the two boys. Ryoma groaned and led the way across the very silent room. The aurors were in a state of shock as they stared at the two making their way to their boss's office.

The man breathed steam as they came closer and Ryoma wondered if it was too late to run for it, " It's nice to see you two again." The man breathed as he closed the door behind him.

" Nice to see you too sir." Seiichi said calmly, which made Ryoma silently curse him.

" Now, I'm wondering," Kurosaki said as he sat down behind his desk, " What are you two going to do now? The potion I'm sure is going to run out and you two will be back to your original ages, although it is funny to see you two like this." The man gave a shark-like grin, and Ryoma shivered as he was reminded of Inui.

" We want to ask for some time off Kurosaki-sama," Ryoma began, " I believe it would be better if Iwamoto-san and I finished out the school year, since it would raise too many questions if we simply dropped everything and left now."

The man stroked his beard and looked at them, " How much potion do you two have left?" He asked.

Seiichi took out a small notebook from his jacket and opened it, " We have around three more months supply since the school year is done in three and we didn't know if we were going to catch the serial killer."

" Fine," The man sighed, " You two did a wonderful job anyway in capturing the criminal, and I believe that you two deserve a break, but, I need you two here for an official function Saturday night, and you need to be at your original ages."

" So we go to this function and you give us time off?" Ryoma asked groaning because he had to go to something that he hated.

Seiichi elbowed his partner smoothly, ignoring the gasp of pain, and nodded his head, " We thank you for your generosity Kurosaki-sama, what time does the function start at?"

Kurosaki raised an eyebrow and shook his head, " It's around eight o'clock, dress is traditional Japanese, and so I expect you two to dress accordingly."

Ryoma nodded and stood still rubbing his stomach, " Arigato Kurosaki-sama, we will be there."

" I also expect reports from you two, soon." Ryoma cursed, Seiichi whapped him over the head, and Kurosaki let out an amused chuckle as the door closed.

* * *

The next day Ryoma walked into Ryuuzaki-sensei's office to give her his answer when Tezuka-buchou came out the same time he was walking in.

" Echizen," Ryoma looked up at the taller boy and gave a silent inquiry as to what did he want? " We will need you for the Nationals."

" Hai buchou." Ryoma sidestepped him and made his way into the office closing the door behind him. He saw Ryuuzaki-sensei staring at him and he walked up to her intent on giving her his answer, " I will stay in the club, but after Nationals I will have to resign."

Ryuuzaki sighed, " I will give you that much, tell me did you discuss this matter with Nanjiroh?" Ryoma in fact had forgotten about that lecher, so he decided to lie and see where it took him.

" Yes."

Ryuuzaki looked sternly at him and Ryoma only looked back with a blank look. The blackish-green haired boy inwardly patted himself on the back. He was an undercover auror for god's sake he could lie with the best of them.

" Alright Ryoma, till the end of Nationals, then you can leave." Ryuuzaki sighed and Ryoma nodded, he always got what he wanted in the end.

" I'll see you at practice sensei."

Then Ryoma left the room, he had class to get to.

* * *

It was a dark and dreary night when Ryoma met up again with Seiichi at the park, and Ryoma wanted to have a talk with his dearest friend, " You know, every time its either you're late or I'm late, and now this time you take the prize."

Seiichi chuckled and sat down on the bench next to Ryoma. They were silent for the first five minutes, till Seiichi broke the silence, " You know I remember when this all began, our friendship, the academy, and now this. So much has changed, but in a few months it'll all be over."

Ryoma nodded and looked up at the sky, " Remember when we first met at the Kanrin'in no Jujutsu? (_A/N: I think that is the way of saying Institute of Magic in Japanese, it was better than the english way I think._) That was a funny experience."

" Funny for you, you mean. We both got detention and there went my spotless record for the last three years." Seiichi glared at him and Ryoma chuckled.

" Admit it, you liked being my accomplice, and it was funny when I decided to changed the Kouchou's**(1)** hair pink with stars hovering around his head." Seiichi involuntarily let out a chuckle.

" Alright, back then I was nerdy stuck up kid and you my dear friend were the prankster that got me in trouble," Seiichi sighed, " But those were good days and it was peaceful. Come on Ryoma-kun, let's go home for a while, I want to be in my real body right now." Ryoma nodded, he stood up and helped Seiichi up from the bench, he looked up at Seiichi and chuckled, " What's so funny Ryoma-kun?"

" Nothing Sei-chan, It was nothing, come on, we can spend the night there, we don't have school or practice tomorrow."

" Alright."

They apparated away and ended up in a dark apartment that was furnished in traditional Japanese furnishings, it was a beautiful apartment and Seiichi let out a deeply relieved sigh, he was home. It was a blissful place to be…

" Oi, stop daydreaming and lets take the potion already baka." If only Ryoma hadn't broken his reverie.

They proceeded to the spare bedroom and picked up two vials that were turquoise in color and drank them. The change was instantaneous, Ryoma shot up to 6'4", his body filling out and getting bigger, his washboard abs and musculature made him a very sexy individual if he did say so him self, he lost all signs that he was a prepubescent boy and had turned into a 24 year old young man. His hair was still the color of black but now instead of a greenish tone to it, it was highlighted and was longer, tied in a pony tail at the base of his neck, face began showing hints of a goatee growing in.

Seiichi changed a bit, getting a little taller and topping off at 5'11", his body frame was still slim, but now it had filled out, he wasn't as big as Ryoma, because he was more petite in stature. His hair became a darker blue and grew out to his shoulder blades. He was the same age as Ryoma at 24 years old, and over all he was beautiful.

Ryoma reached out and hugged Seiichi tightly, and it was alleviating to be in his real body and to be with his bond mate. In truth Ryoma and Seiichi had bonded or married before they went undercover and now his husband was in his arms again. They had agreed it would have been awkward to try and be with each other when they were undercover and never did anything unless they were in their real bodies.

" Come Ryoma-kun, let's spend all the time we can with each other." Ryoma agreed and swung Seiichi up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

It was time to catch up.

TBC…

**(1) – It means Headmaster**

A/N: I know I said I would reveal everything in this chapter but I decided to reveal a few things here, such as what their real bodies look like and a preview into their pasts. In the next chapter other things will be revealed.

So Please review and I love all the previous reviews, but keep in mind that they are in Japan and not everyone goes to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is going to play a role in this mind you but I'm not telling you how yet. Muwhahahahaha….


	3. Chapter 3: Visions and Old Friends

Authors Note: So Sorry I haven't updated but my life took a real whirl, first I was in another country when I started this and then when I went back home I had to do so many things and then when I wanted to sit down and type nothing came to mind. I was reading some other YukiRyo fics and I really like Ria Sakazaki's fanfics.

I don't know if I should do another chapter of Needles so give me some input on whether or not I should. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or HP (Don't we all wish we did though?)

* * *

Secrets and Magic

Ryoma shifted somewhat uncomfortable in his formal wear of a kimono, hakama, and a kataginu **(1). **He really hated these formal functions, such a waste of time, which could be spent trying to find criminals and other things.

He was mentally sneering at all the pomp and circumstance that the Japanese magical community was throwing trying to impress their guests from that god forsaken place called England. Sometimes he wondered why the hell wasn't their Dark Lord dead yet, and that innate fear that they had of his name, it was ridiculous, He Who Must Not Be Named or You Know Who, if they tried one more time in trying to drag him into a conversation about it he might just say 'No dammit I don't know who!'. Why didn't they just call him the hyphenated man or something?

He searched out his husband, and found him conversing with a black man with a bald head, and silently growled. The bald man was actually checking out his husband dammit! Silently he made his way over and came up to Seiichi from the side, and Seiichi then smiled at him, " Ryoma-kun, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt from England. Shacklebolt-san this is my husband Ryoma Fujiwara."

Ryoma wanted to smirk so badly at this other auror, when he saw the other man look a bit disappointed, " It's nice to meet you Shacklebolt-san." He said smiling with a glint in his eye.

Kingsley looked at this smaller Japanese man and couldn't help but feel disappointed that he was taken, his smile was gorgeous, and he was beautiful. And he was taken by this other man, this unusually tall man with golden-like eyes.

" It's nice to meet you Mr. Fujiwara, I was just talking to Mr. Iwamoto about the situation in England. Wizengamot I heard is going to ask all foreign ministries if they could send available aurors to help with the situation of You-know-who."

" No I don't know who." Ryoma said finally fed up.

" You know You-know-who." Kingsley said raising an eyebrow at the other man. Seiichi meanwhile was rolling his eyes at the two who were minutes from going at it like two territorial males.

" No I don't know you know who, Shacklebolt-san, but could you remind me I seem to have forgotten the name."

Shacklebolt gritted his teeth and said, " Voldemort."

" Ah Voldemort, now I remember. And I remember something about a Boy-who-lived. Funny how you Brits seem to love the hyphenated thing." Shacklebolt bristled and Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the other man.

Seiichi broke in seeing that Shacklebolt looked as if he was going to curse Ryoma, " The situation with Voldemort I heard in England is indeed escalating in fervor and Shacklebolt-san is correct, Wizengamot in England is going to be asking for available Aurors, Ryoma," Ryoma raised an eyebrow and snorted.

" I hope that we are not available when the time comes." Ryoma bowed curtly to Shacklebolt and walked away.

Seiichi sighed said goodbye to Shacklebolt and went after him, " You know that could've gone a lot better if you were just nice to the man."

" That bastard wanted to get his hands all over you, I saw the look in his eyes, that asshole." Ryoma snarled as he slid open the door to the gardens in the back.

Seiichi rolled his eyes this time and closed the door behind them and they walked farther away from the building, " You don't have to worry Ryo. I will never leave you."

Ryoma let his shoulders relax and then they stopped next to a sakura tree, " Are you sure? You sure you didn't want the overgrown cue ball?" Seiichi laughed.

" Yes I'm sure. When I bonded to you I did so for life. So you can't get rid of me." Ryoma smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

Ryoma mentally groaned when the regulars were told to run 20 laps, if he had been a wizard that only relied on magic, he would have keeled over by now. He remembered as if it were yesterday.

The day when the mass murderer of more than 150 wizards, witches, and several muggles had been spotted in America around three to four years ago. He had been ordered undercover by Head Auror Kurosaki to American using the assistance of American Aurors. The Americans discovered that the man had a liking to teenagers, teenagers that were in Jr. High School in particular. When the Americans told him that he was going to be using some muggles as his parents he nearly cringed, he liked to avoid muggles as he was a pureblood that traced his lines going back to the Yayoi Period of Japan **(2)**. He wasn't a fanatic like that Dark Loser from England but he had his pride.

But anyway he thought as he made his way through his tenth lap, it was then that he met the Echizens. He had to deal with that perverted man, the man's wife was pleasant enough but he couldn't stand that idiot. The idiot had made it a condition that as long that he was there he had to learn tennis, and do physical exertion. He thought it easy.

Famous last words.

He had judo under his belt, kendo, and aikido, but that bastard made his training a severe pain in the ass. He was going through his fourteenth lap when he remembered the murderer they were after suddenly made his way back to Japan where they lost him. Seiichi had already been undercover in case something like that had happened, he had been enrolled in Rikkai Dai. He had cursed when he realized that he had gotten involved with the sport that his husband had been trying for ages to get him in to. Seiichi had laughed for what seemed like hours when he heard.

While Ryoma was day dreaming, Fuji was contemplating the short regular, when rumors of Ryoma's attempt to leave the club surfaced, the rest of the regulars were in shock. Nothing suggested that he would ever leave, and the rumor made some feel a bit betrayed.

Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Inui, and even Kaidou had wanted to question the boy. Oishi had tried to belay the rumor saying that they were untrue, and that they should have more faith in Echizen. Tezuka didn't say anything, but Fuji could tell that even he was a bit unsure.

When the regulars finished they're laps, Fuji was still glancing at Ryoma. The little boy was looking off seemingly in another world, when he was called to attention by Ryuzaki-sensei who called him off to the side. Fuji noticed that he wasn't the only one interested by the event, with most of the regulars watching including Tezuka.

They watched as Ryoma said something that made Ryuzaki-sensei look a bit relieved, then she said something that made him nod. Ryoma then walked off to the clubhouse, Ryuzaki-sensei came back to the courts and made an announcement, " Ryoma won't be joining us today, he is needed at home. Regulars will be practicing in courts A and B…" Ryuzaki-sensei's voice became muted in Fuji's head, when he saw Echizen come out of the clubhouse dressed in different clothes than his school uniform. Jeans, and black t-shirt and even a leather jacket made him pause.

Echizen looked different wearing that leather jacket, it made him look a bit older, and more ruthless, than he usually was. But the image was lost as Ryoma turned a corner and was out of sight.

Ryoma sighed as he lost sight of the tennis grounds, he had made a call to the perverted man Echizen Nanjiroh, who he told to call the school to get him out. The asshole had the gall to ask what he got out of it! Ryoma now owed that bastard a dirty magazine, maybe to get him to shut up he would give the man the wizarding version of a dirty magazine. The moving pictures hopefully would make the man die of a nosebleed.

He walked onto a familiar street that he came to know when he was a bit younger, he walked to a familiar house and knocked on the door. The person that answered made him smile, " Konichiwa Fuji Yumiko."

The light brown haired woman smiled as she hugged him gently. He hugged her back even tighter and she laid her head on his currently small shoulder, " I expected to meet somebody from my past today, but I didn't expect it to be you."

" I'm so glad to see you again after so long." He pulled back to look her over, and looked a bit worried, " You haven't been eating again." She looked away a bit guilty and he took hold of her chin gently, " What's wrong?"

" Come in and I'll explain Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma nodded, and he followed her into the house, he took off shoes in the genkan and proceeded to follow her to the washitsu **(3)**, he kneeled at the kotatsu and looked across the table at Yumiko, " What's going on, Yumiko-chan?" He asked gently. Her appearance made him a bit worried, she was getting thinner, and her eyes looked tired.

" My visions are getting worse Ryo-kun." She said, and he looked alarmed, he knew that she was a seer but the fact that she was in this state because of it was alarming, and disturbing, " Somebody called Voldemort is causing a lot of pain to seers across the world I heard because of some things that he is doing."

" What things?"

" Mass killings of muggles in England, the torture, I'm getting the sense of a bleak future for England if the Boy-who-lived, called Harry Potter doesn't defeat Voldemort."

Ryoma sneered, " England, that country was always weak, in World War II the Ministry of Magic almost collapsed because of Grindenwald, and now this man that always needs to be hyphenated is actually close to doing the act!" Yumiko giggled when he said that.

" Yes, right now it's the ending of may, when do you get back on duty?"

Ryoma frowned, " Around the beginning of September. Why?"

Yumiko looked concerned then looked down, " I had a vision of you, fighting in the snow, a black haired boy was next to you, and you were protecting him. The boy had the greenest eyes I have ever seen. The vision ended before I could see what happened next but I fear for you Ryoma." Yumiko looked up tears in her eyes, " I feared that you were going to die. I don't want to loose you!" She burst into tears.

Ryoma cursed that he wasn't in his original form, but he hurriedly got up and made his way around the table to hold her tightly, " Hey, I'm not going to die, and certainly not by that Dark Loser. If I do get sent to England, I promise you I will come back alive. Okay?"

Yumiko nodded and hugged him closer, " I miss you and Seiichi-kun being around." She whispered.

" And we miss you too."

* * *

Fuji was entering his house when he spotted a familiar set of shoes, he refrained from calling out his 'tadaima' and made his way silently through the house. He heard laughter from the washitsu and opened the door silently, shock spreading through his system when he saw Echizen laughing with sister who was laughing with him. Echizen was pouring some sake into his cup when he saw Yumiko look over him her laughter freezing.

Ryoma didn't hesitate, rolled to the side wand out and froze when he saw someone that he didn't expect.

" Syuusuke." Yumiko whispered.

Ryoma was cursing himself, Yumiko and him were enjoying themselves so much that they had forgotten the time. Now Fuji Syuusuke was back home, and he was in deep shit.

" What the hell is going on here." Syuusuke said, his eyes open and clear for all to see.

" Syuusuke come inside and sit down, Ryoma-kun put your wand away and come sit down as well." Ryoma nodded, and did as he was told.

Fuji made his way to the kotatsu also, all the while keeping an eye on Echizen who looked a bit resigned, " What is going on nee-san?"

Yumiko sighed as Ryoma finished pouring his sake and sipped it, keeping an eye also on Syuusuke, " Syuusuke, remember when I told you when you were younger about something called magic?"

" Yes, I remember, but you told me that you left that world, because something happened that made you leave. But what does Echizen have to do with this?" He asked actually confused for the first time in a long while.

Yumiko sighed, she looked at Ryoma who shrugged, but nodded, " You see Ryoma-kun is apart of that world too, and his name isn't Echizen Ryoma, its Fujiwara Ryoma. Ryoma-kun is an auror, our equivalent of a police officer, and was undercover as a twelve year old Jr. High school boy. He is my friend from school and I'm actually three years younger than him."

Fuji looked at the short boy who was currently sipping his sake slowly, and couldn't help but chuckle slightly, " What's wrong Fujiwara-san, did you not grow at all?"

Yumiko giggled, " No Syuusuke, you see Ryoma, explained to me that he took a potion that made him look like this, he's actually very tall and fit. You see Ryoma-kun was after a mass murderer that killed many people for more than three-four years, and it was only recently that he captured the man."

Ryoma nodded, " That's right. And it was right after that I was almost ordered out of being a Jr. High School student. I only have three more months being Echizen Ryoma, after that he will disappear."

" Then the rumors of you almost leaving the tennis club were true."

Ryoma nodded once, " Yes, that's right, but I decided that I actually like tennis and wanted play in the nationals with you guys. And don't look surprised when Yukimura Seiichi also disappears the same time as me. He is an auror that was involved with this as well."

" But wasn't he sick how, did he become an auror with his illness?"

Ryoma shook his head, " Seiichi switched with somebody at that time because something came up in another case that he was needed for. It was actually another auror that was playing the sick part under a potion, he was a pretty good actor."

" Will we ever see you again?"

Ryoma looked seriously at him, " After September, you will probably not see Echizen Ryoma for a very long time. As for me I might be shipped to England to help fight in the war."

" War?" Fuji whispered, " But nee-san you said that the war was over."

" No Syuusuke because of my visions I can see the war is only beginning. I had a vision of a man falling through something that terrified me. After that it was announced throughout the world that Voldemort had come back."

TBC…

**- **a sleeveless jacket with exaggerated shoulders worn by Samurai and Court men.

- The Yayoi Period was from 900 BC – 250 AD in the period of Ancient Japan.

– traditional Japanese styled room, orwashitsu. It features tatami flooring, shoji rather than draperies covering the window, fusuma (opaque sliding vertical partitions) separating it from the other rooms, an oshiire (closet) with two levels (for storing futon), and a wooden ceiling. It might be unfurnished, and function as a family room during the day and a bedroom at night. Many washitsu have sliding glass doors opening onto a deck or balcony. – Taken from Wikipedia..

A/N: The Plot thickens… Is it actually Harry that Ryoma is protecting or who?

Review to tell me what you think.

Thank you everybody…


	4. Chapter 4: Family and The Council

Author's Note: Ah, sorry about the delay, I'm back in my home country and like last time totally lost my muse. I was in Singapore for around two months, and totally loved the country, I was there for the National Day Parade and it was fascinating. But anyway about the story, it was hard thinking up new ideas for the story, and I've thought of two ways this thing can go, but I'm not telling you.

I was listening to the old tracks of Tenimyu, specifically 'This is the Prince of Tennis' and somehow it brought back my ideas, and other things.

I also want to thank everyone for reviewing, and yes I always research things so that what I put down in accordance to history is true (more or less). Some of the Japanese Clans were somewhat confusing to look through and it felt like I was in a history class, but there are two clans listed in here that are famous throughout history, so I was happy.

If I can get more than ten reviews I'll be really happy and might put up a chapter quicker.

* * *

Secrets and Magic IV 

Fuji Syuusuke was staring at the other person across from him in a state of deliberation about the things he was hearing. His sister was still sitting next to him and inwardly Fuji thanked his sister for being there. It was amazing to hear about the Wizarding world, the many things that went on there, and surprisingly to hear about the other side, the _darker_ side of the Wizarding world.

It was also amusing to hear about his family name.

" The name Fuji came from the line of the Fujiwara Family a long time ago. Your ancestor was born with _fumeiyo_ or dishonor around the Nara Period," Ryoma said calmly drinking his sake, while Fuji frowned, " He was a child born without magic. The English call them squibs, but the Japanese call them fumeiyo, but anyway the clan head at that time decided to make a sub-clan and shortened the name Fujiwara to Fuji, and from then on, any child who was born with fumeiyo was given to the new Fuji clan."

" So I'm related to you in a very distant way right?" Fuji said now vaguely amused. Yumiko chuckled, but nodded.

" Yes Syuusuke, Ryoma-kun in fact a relative, because the Fuji clan sometimes marries into the Fujiwara clan, and it was a fact that grandmother's brother is Ryoma-kun's Grandfather."

" Fascinating." Fuji breathed.

Ryoma smirked and stood, " It was nice talking to you again Yumiko-chan, but I need to get going, it's getting late and I need to get home. Sometimes I think that stupid old man forgets I'm not really his son."

Yumiko laughed but nodded as she stood up, Fuji stood up as well and they escorted Ryoma to the door, " I'll see you later Yumiko, Fuji-san I'll you tomorrow." Ryoma said as he stepped out the door.

" Goodnight Ryoma-kun." Yumiko said as she waved to Ryoma. Ryoma waved back and was gone.

" Nee-san, I was wondering, who is the current clan Head of the Fujiwara clan?" Fuji asked as he helped his sister clean up the sake cups and bottles in the washitsu, taking them to the kitchen.

Yumiko smiled, " He was sitting here not even five minutes ago. It was Fujiwara Ryoma."

* * *

Ryoma sighed as he read the letter that he had received from the hawk courier a minute ago. It was a summons to the council meeting that the five ancient clans was to hold three days from now, concerning the matter of the Dark Lord in the European Nations, specifically England. 

" And it all falls down." He muttered, he clenched his fist crushing the paper.

He remembered what Yumiko had said about Voldemort, he was cruel, and evil man in the extremes, Voldemort made that wizard that Japan had allied it self with in World War II look like a teddy bear. But specifically he remembered her talking about the black haired boy with green eyes, eyes that almost looked liked they glowed as they looked at you.

The pain Yumiko had felt from the boy, made him frown, what where those idiotic British wizards thinking! Calling the boy insane, a boy that was clamoring for attention, for one whole year, and then turns around and call him their savior the next! The boy Harry had been clamoring for attention all right, attention for them to listen to him about the return of Voldemort, a man that they could've prepared themselves for after that fiasco of a Triwizard Tournament.

" I'm interesting in meeting you Harry Potter."

* * *

_Already_, Ryoma thought, _it's already been three days_. 

The Council meeting was to be held this day after tennis practice. The five ancient clans consisted of the oldest and stronger clans of Japan. The Council had been established in Heian Period, after the fall of the Emperor of Magic in Japan. In the court of the _yakutatazu_ (which meant good-for nothing, or non-magical people), the Fujiwaras had lost power near the end of the Heian Period, but in the magical world the Fujiwaras remained strong and despised the yakutatazu.

Ryoma didn't view the yakutatazu as animals, but he looked at them with distrust and weariness

The other Clans Oshitari, Date, Sanada, and Useugi, were prominent clans that had prospered for a time out of the magical world, but lost power and went back to the magical world. The Date clan is a branch of the Fujiwara clan that that was founded in the early Kamakura period and still existed to this day. The Oshitari clan was known for it's prodigies and their weird hair coloring, like the current clan head's son which had bluish hair, and didn't attend Kanrin'in no Jujutsu, instead the boy went to a yakutatazu school called Hyotei.

It was because of that fact that the clan head of Useugi - which nobody liked on the council - taunted Oshitari Yushita by saying that the man had a fumeiyo as a son. Ryoma had to stop them several times from coming to blows, when the taunts got more and aggressive. The clans of Sanada and Date were clans that only wanted to better their people and stayed more on the light side of magic, and thus mikos and priests were a prominent fixture in their ancestry.

" Hey Echizen want to go get some burgers after practice?" Momoshiro asked while swinging his tennis racquet onto his shoulders, " Kikumaru-sempai is treating."

" Hoi! I never said that Momo!" the red-haired boy said coming out of nowhere.

" Yadda," Ryoma said before they could get started, " I have to get home afterwards."

" Where you grounded ochibi?"

" Yadda. Just need to do something." Ryoma said curtly as he walked away.

" But ochibi…" Kikumaru said sounding sad.

" Saa, maybe we should leave Echizen alone right now Eiji, he's probably going through something right now." Fuji said smiling softly, but inwardly he was saddened that by Ryoma leaving the life that he had made as Echizen Ryoma he was leaving behind the friends he had made.

* * *

Seiichi watched his husband put on the traditional kimono and kataginu as he got ready for the meeting. The look on his husband's face was tensed and weary, stress lines could already be seen on the man's face and his eyes were tired, " I hope that everything goes fine tonight." Ryoma said softly, " The war in the west is changing things around the world and now I have to admit, that Dark Lord is more than I thought." 

Seiichi frowned, " That is true. The Asian countries are tightening their security, but I heard that not many of them are volunteering themselves for the war. Japan, Singapore, and Taiwan are some of the few Asian countries sending aurors to England. China is not getting involved, but they are tightening their borders, as is Korea, north and south."

" I wonder what the hell the European Nations are doing! Letting that Voldemort get that much power in such a little time! It's ridiculous!" Ryoma hissed.

Seiichi nodded his agreement and looked at the clock, " You better go the meeting is going to be starting soon."

Ryoma nodded, he was heading to the door when he turned around and looked at Seiichi with a fond smile, " Have I ever told you that I love you?"

Seiichi smiled, " I love you too Ryoma-kun." Seiichi leaned upwards and met Ryoma's lips for a kiss.

* * *

The Council members stepped into the room, they bowed to each other some lower than the rest, like the Date clan head that bowed lower to Ryoma than he did to the other clan heads. Then they sat in their respective seats around a large round table facing one another. 

" Now for the record this council meeting is to be discussing the war that is happening in the west." Ryoma started out, " We will also be discussing the matter of sending aurors to help in the effort."

" Thank you Fujiwara-dono," Clan head Sanada said softly, " The war is something that is indeed affecting the rest of the world with this man that calls himself Voldemort leading the Dark forces and killing innocents with his campaign-"

" Isn't that what happens in a war?" Useugi said sneering, " And the people that he's killing are only yakutatazu."

" It does not if they are!" Oshitari roared at Useugi, " He's killing children, innocent children that have no place in a war!"

Ryoma looked at Useugi and glowered at him shutting him up for now, but Useugi continued sneering at Oshitari who looked at him murderously. _Incredible_, Ryoma thought, _not even ten minutes into the meeting and they're already at each other's necks_.

Date sighed softly, " It is true that the European Nations are trying Useugi, but they need someone to rally behind, someone like-"

" Like that Potter brat?! He can't do anything to help even himself!" Useugi raged, " That old man that fashions himself as the most powerful wizard in the world can't do anything, what can a gaki do!"

Ryoma who had remained silent spoke up, " It is true that the boy is just that a boy. But if everyone wants the boy to become someone to _save_ them all, why aren't they training him?"

Sanada agreed, " What Fujiwara-dono has said is true, why aren't they training the boy so that he can help them in the future?"

" From what my contacts in England say is that Dumbledore thinks that the boy should have a _normal_ childhood." Oshitari said shaking his head, " I too think that Dumbledore is a fool. That boy is anything but _normal_."

Useugi snorted softly and before Oshitari could rise to the bait, Ryoma held his hand up making him pause, but he sent a furious glare at Useugi who smirked at him.

" From what Sanada-dono, and Fujiwara-dono has said," Date said, " why don't we have one of our aurors train him. Our ministry even without our consent agreed to send two aurors to England in September, why don't we purpose that one of them is stationed in Hogwarts."

Ryoma nodded, " That idea has merit. That way the auror in question may train him, in secret if need be. Sanada-dono please write an official document concerning the placement of the auror to the Ministry. Head Auror Kurosaki will take it from there."

" Hai."

" Now," Oshitari said, " What about the rest of the European Nations?"

" The European Nations can handle themselves." Useugi said dismissively.

" The European Nations are falling apart!" Oshitari spat.

" There is nothing we can do for the European Nations right now Oshitari-dono," Sanada said calmingly, " Right now the only thing we can do, is to help the Potter boy. We must work from the inside, and that is where Potter-san is. To help the boy means that maybe the war will be over sooner, and less people will die."

Ryoma and Date nodded, Oshitari nodded as well, Useugi looked mutinous but nodded his head.

" Are there any ideas as to who the two aurors might be?" Ryoma asked.

Date, Sanada, and Oshitari looked uneasy at that moment and didn't look at his face, but Useugi looked decidedly gleeful, " You're one of them _Fu-ji-wara-dono_." He said in a sing-song voice.

Ryoma's face went blank and hissed, " _What_!"

* * *

Seiichi woke up at the slamming of the front door and stayed in bed, he knew that whatever happened at the council meeting must have been bad if Ryoma slammed doors. And then before he knew it, Ryoma was in the bedroom yanking off the kimono and throwing them in a pile, " Those stupid, idiotic…" And the furious hissing went on making Seiichi raise his eyebrows in amusement. It seems the meeting did go well at all. 

But as the whispered curses went on Seiichi sat up and got out of bed and wrapped his arms around Ryoma, hugging him softly, " Is everything all right?"

" No Sei-chan," Ryoma said, " I fear that a vision of Yumiko-chan's may come true now."

Seiichi tightened his hold, " What vision?"

" She had a vision of me in the snow, protecting a black-haired boy with green eyes," Ryoma turned around in his hold and sighed softly, " I didn't want it to be true, because that meant I'm going to be leaving for the war in England."

" This war it's going to be something big isn't it?"

Ryoma closed his eyes sadly, " I don't want to leave you."

" Maybe you won't have to."

Ryoma looked down at him and smiled.

* * *

Head Auror Kurosaki looked at the young-man in front of him and then at the letter sitting on his desk, which held a letter from the Council of the Five Clans practically making it an order that Head Auror Fujiwara is be one of the two aurors that they were sending to England in Septemeber, and now the person that he expected to see was here, " I take it that you're going as well Head Auror Iwamoto Seiichi?"

Seiichi smiled demurely, " Of course Kurosaki-san, I've been away from my husband far too long, and you know that we work well together."

Kurosaki chuckled, " Of course." Kurosaki signed a letter and held it out to Seiichi, " You are now assigned to the two person auror team leaving to England in September Iwamoto-san."

" Thank you." Seiichi said smiling.

Kurosaki waved dismissively, " I'm a wise man, I know not to tempt fate. Especially with that homicidal smile on your face."

Seiichi smiled at him again and then left the office, bowing to him as he left. Kurosaki shook his head, " I hope that England is prepared for you." He mused silently.

TBC…

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbyes and England

Author's Note: Sorry everyone about not updating soon, but I've been trying to do a lot of things lately, and I don't even have the time anymore to play World of Warcraft.

Cry for me, for I have no time anymore to do even that anymore.

But I do have time to play Assassin's Creed. That game is the best of all time, except for Final Fantasy VII.

Well the time for England is near, but in the mean time what will happen at Nationals?

I'm following the Manga, but it seems like to me Rikkaidai will get its third consecutive win in a row. I mean Tezuka was defeated by Sanada of all people, but not that I don't like Sanada, but it just seemed like Tezuka was getting his ass kicked the minute he stepped on the court.

And don't even get me started on the Inui and Kaidou vs. Yanagi and Kirihara, I mean sometimes I think Kirihara is a kid that needs to get slapped a couple of times, that devil mode is just so annoying.

But I will say one thing…FUJI KICKED NIOU'S ASS, and did it smiling! That's class right there. Fuji rules, plain and simple.

I know that somehow the Golden Pair will win, and then I hope, I hope there will be a match between Yukimura and Ryoma. For me if there is a match between those two it will bliss!! Bliss I tell you!! Muwhahahahaha… -Clears throat- Excuse me.

And for all intents and purposes, the Prince of Tennis Movie never happened here, so no Ryoga. Thought he was annoying really.

And Half-Blood Prince never happened, so therefore Deathly Hallows never happened either. Didn't like those books, so all this is AU.

But Also I'm trying to figure out who Harry should be together with. Note that any pairing Harry is in he will be the top or dom or seme, which ever term you prefer.

Vote from these pairings:

Severus Snape

Draco Malfoy

Or somehow he meets Fuji and they get together. Hehehe…

But anyway, I Hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Secrets and Magic V 

It was quiet. Too quiet for Kikumaru's tastes but even he could see that this was a match deserved that quiet. For it was a match between Yukimura Seiichi and Echizen Ryoma, they had already been playing for a long time, but both players looked like they could go on for even more, they had smiles upon their faces, sweat glistened in their hair and made their faces shine with a kind of glowing energy.

" Beautiful…" Yagyuu whispered, it was a magnificent sight to see.

Fuji smiled softly, but inwardly he was sad, he knew that these two players in their own way were saying goodbye, they were saying goodbye to all the people in this stadium by giving them one last show to be remembered. The undefeatable captain against the freshman that had defeated many before this, never losing a tournament match.

" Game and match Seigaku Echizen Ryoma 7 games to 6! Seigaku wins the Nationals!"

There was a silence, Echizen and Yukimura just stood there, gazing at each other in wonderment, before a roar of cheering broke through the silence. Ryoma smirked when Momoshiro grabbed him in a fierce hug, cheering loudly. Seiichi smiled wickedly at his husbands discomfort and turned away to face his team, he looked them comfortingly, but Kirihara still looked disappointed, as did Niou, and Marui. Sanada just looked resigned, and Yanagi slid his eyes open for a moment to look at Seiichi, and then closed them.

Sanada then looked confused, as he stared at something behind Seiichi. Seiichi was confused until he turned around to see Ryoma standing there.

" It was a glorious match, Yukimura-san, I hope that someday we may have another one." Ryoma held out his hand and Seiichi took it shaking his hand nodding.

" I hope we do Echizen-kun." Ryoma shook his head at the Kun part, but Seiichi smiled as he saw his husband's eyes narrow at him promising retribution. Ryoma let go of his hand and turned back to Seigaku, Seiichi knew that in that moment that Ryoma was saying goodbye to his friends silently, and now he had to say goodbye to his own.

* * *

Ryoma looked at his friends laughing and smiling as they ate delicious sushi at Kawamura's, and reminisced about previous matches, and people they've met, and realized something. These boys were just teenagers, when he went out with other Aurors they talked about their wives, their husbands, how they caught this wizard that was trying to imperio a yakutatazu (_muggle_) for fun, and how they weren't getting paid enough for this. And now it was finally time to put his childhood behind him. 

Tezuka looked at Echizen and noticed that the boy was in serious thought as he looked around the room and finally looked at the table. It was a bit troubling to see.

As Ryoma looked around the room he spotted Tezuka-buchou looking at him for a second, and he knew that had to leave. This was getting too much, but he had to say something, " Everybody," Ryoma called out, " I have some news to tell you. I'm moving back to America in two days, and I wanted to say that it has been a privilege playing with you. I have to leave now, my oyaji is expecting me."

Tezuka then stood, " Echizen, we'll see each other again," _If only you knew_ thought Ryoma, " But I will say one thing Yudan sezu ni iko." Ryoma smirked and nodded.

" Goodbye my friends." Ryoma said softly as he closed the door.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as he looked over papers that concerned the placement of Aurors that were to be protecting Hogwarts this year. Two representatives from Japan, Tonks, and Moody. Only four aurors to be protecting Hogwarts, it seemed that Kingsley Shacklebolt couldn't get away from the Ministry and any others that Dumbledore trusted couldn't get away as well. 

The two Japanese representatives were a cause for concern as he never met the two, but one name stood out from the paper, a Ryoma Fujiwara. The name Fujiwara stood out because he knew that the name came from a pureblood clan. He had met the Clan Head that was probably this young-man's grandfather, a Kento Fujiwara, and the situation was an awkward one, the man was so much like the Malfoys that it was disturbing. The man hated muggles because of the fact that they had killed his sister. His sister had loved muggles and was killed because of this friendliness; she was survived by her husband, and her ten year old son.

The photo of this Ryoma stared at him with a look of coldness; his eyebrow raised and smirked at him before looking off to the side. But the photo of the other Japanese auror only smiled at him, nodding his head and looked so kind. An odd pair these two.

* * *

Ryoma looked at the man across from him and shook his hand, " I appreciate everything you've done for me Echizen-san, and I hope one day I can repay this." 

" Nah, don't worry about anything! It was great helping you, you ungrateful brat!" Ryoma grit his teeth as the man Echizen Nanjiroh smirked at him with a mischievous look in his eye. " Ow! Rinko-chan!" Nanjiroh wailed as he was swatted on the head with a rolled up newspaper by his wife.

" Please ignore my stupid husband Fujiwara-san, and I hope that one day we will see each other again." Rinko smiled at him and Ryoma smiled back. This woman had been nothing but kind to him ever since he had met her.

" Nothing would please me more than to see you again Echizen-san." Ryoma said bowing slightly to her.

" Oi! Stop flirting with my wife gaki!"

WHAM

" Rinko-chan, you're so mean!"

Ryoma snorted, " Thank you, you two really, for everything. Sayonara." He picked up Karupin who would be coming with him and apperated away.

" He was such a nice boy." Rinko sighed sadly.

" Good riddance."

WHACK

" Rinko-chan!"

* * *

As it was only the middle of August, the Auror Department had decided to send Ryoma and Seiichi to England a little bit early. Ryoma now in his original form snarled at the international port-key that brought them to England. He hated the sensation of port-keys, they left him feeling nauseated and irritable. Seiichi standing next to his husband grinned when he saw his husband practically growl at the rice bowl that had been their port-key. 

" You know that growling at it is not going to help." Seiichi said grabbing an anti-nausea potion and handing it to his husband.

" Shut up." Ryoma said irritated, but he did say thank you as he accepted the potion and drank it feeling better in seconds. Seiichi chuckled and spotted the man that they were told to look for when they got to England, a man called Alastor Moody. Head Auror Kurosaki said that some British called him 'Mad-eye' Moody, and that he was a very paranoid man, and they were not to be surprised if he shouts 'Constant Vigilance!'

" There you are. I've been waiting for you."

Seiichi smiled at Moody and bowed slightly to him, " It's a pleasure to meet you Moody-san, and I'm Iwamoto Seiichi." Moody looked at him critically and his eye rolled. Ryoma raised his eyebrow and found it distasteful, but he winced in pain when Seiichi stepped on his foot.

" Pleased to meet you, I am Ryoma Fujiwara." Ryoma said coolly already glaring at the man. The man only glared back at him.

" I'm to take you to Headmaster Dumbledore, he is at Hogwarts, so come along." Moody limped away, and Ryoma fought the urge to kick his walking staff, but resisted because Seiichi was already following the other auror. He cursed his luck and followed after his husband.

They walked out of the Ministry and into Diagon Alley where he looked around not really finding anything interesting except for what looked like to be a joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They continued their walk and came to a pub called the Leaky Cauldron where Moody continued inside.

" Hurry up, we haven't got all day." Moody grumbled.

Seiichi only smiled, his philosophy was that smiles unnerved people and thus were caught off guard till Seiichi points a wand right between their eyes. Ryoma ignored him and went in the pub, looking around for exits, hiding places, and threats, unknowingly getting Moody's approval for his 'vigilance.'

They went to the fireplace surreptitiously, Moody stepped in and said " Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!"

Ryoma looked at Seiichi and grinned wickedly, " I say we ditch the old man."

Seiichi only looked at him disapproving and Ryoma lost his grin and mumbled as he grabbed a bit of powder and threw it in, said the words and was whisked away.

Dumbledore watched as Moody stepped from the fireplace and walked to stand near his desk, when a few seconds later another man stepped through, this man was taller than him and looked like he weighed a couple stones (British measurement) more than he did. His hair was short and was an odd color, a blackish-green. But it was his eyes that startled him, his eyes were a shade of gold. He stepped out of the way of the fireplace and another man came through, this time with bluish hair and was smaller than the first man.

" Greetings, I am Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is a pleasure to meet the Aurors of Japan. I hope that you will have a pleasant time here, someone will be here in a moment to take you to your rooms."

" Room," The smaller man corrected, " We will only need one room, thank you."

" That is alright. Now may I ask you your names?"

The smaller man bowed slightly, " I am Senior Auror Seiichi Iwamoto, Nice to meet you."

The bigger man barely bowed, and Albus knowing the culture of the Japanese and was not offended by it, " I am Senior Auror Ryoma Fujiwara, nice to meet you."

TBC…

* * *

They're in England! Finally, next chapter they meet Harry. What will they're reactions be?

Sorry it's so short I hope to have the next chapter up sooner than before. So please people read and Review…

Review


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams, Atobe, and Battle

Author's Note: Well I have this update faster than my other ones, so I'm not going to bother you with an overly-long author's note but I don't think some people saw I had a voting thing going on last time.

Vote for Pairing for Harry:

Severus Snape

Draco Malfoy

Or Fuji Syuusuke

And I already have two votes for Harry/Fuji

And 1 vote for Harry/Draco.

Vote People!

And also I acknowledge that **Lawliet001** was a big help in giving me ideas from her review, it literally knocked my brain into thinking.

So Arigato **Lawliet001**!!!! And thank you all the other reviewers!!!

* * *

Secrets and Magic VI

_The hallway was silent as he walked down it towards his Grandfather's study, his Grandfather had called for him in the night and he obeyed as the clan heir should. _

_He slid open the shoji door and kneeled in front of his grandfather who was sitting down legs folded underneath him, his back against another shoji wall, " You called for me Grandfather?"_

" _I did. Come in Ryoma-san." That was another thing Ryoma noticed, his grandfather was always incredibly formal, he came in and sat down a ways from his grandfather and looked at him intently._

_His grandfather only sipped at his tea slowly, ignoring his grandson as he sat down, then, " I want to tell you something Ryoma-san. You know that your grand aunt was killed by yakutatazu, they're filthy animals, those _things_ boy, never trust them as they'll try to play you like a fool. Do you understand me Fujiwara Ryoma?"_

_Ryoma nodded, but he was already letting this conversation fly over his head, he didn't care for yakutatazu but he didn't hate them. His grandfather had always been a fanatic in the area of yakutatazu because they killed his sister well before he was born, but ever since then he's hated yakutatazu, hated them with his very being._

" _Yes Grandfather."_

" _Good, now Ryom-" _

Slink

_Ryoma stared in horror at the form of his grandfather impaled on a sword from behind coming from behind the shoji wall, " Shinobi!" He cried out alerting the manor's guards._

_But it was too late, with blood dribbling from his grandfather's mouth, the boy came closer to his grandfather and heard his grandfather's last words, " Imouto…" Then his grandfather's eyes went glassy and faded, and Ryoma knew he was dead. _

_Ryoma heard the guards come into the room, " Fujiwara-sama? Is he…?" They asked silently, Ryoma nodded as he closed his grandfather's eyes._

_Then his grandfather's eyes popped open and stared at him, and started screaming, " IT'S YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FAULT!!"_

Ryoma gasped as he shot up in a cold sweat, heart beating fast as he sat up in bed, his hand over his heart that felt like it was going to have a heart attack.

He felt startled when a hand brushed over his chest to rest on top of his, " Is everything alright Ryoma-kun?" A soft voice breathed near his ear.

Ryoma sighed in relief, it was only his husband, and not his dead grandfather come back to life, " Hai, my dear husband, it was only a bad dream," Ryoma said as he turned around slightly to see his husband's worried bluish eyes, Ryoma smiled slightly to assure him.

" Do you want to tell me about it?" Seiichi said rubbing his back, in trying to comfort him. Ryoma at first wanted to shake his head 'no' but decided otherwise.

" It was about my grandfather, the night of when he was killed by Shinobi. But instead of him just dying on that sword, he came back to life and started to scream about how everything was my fault. Screaming this horrible scream 'all your fault' like it was a chant, and then I woke up," Ryoma sighed, " I don't think that night will ever leave me."

" Did the Fujiwara Elite Guards ever catch the Shinobi?" Seiichi asked quietly.

" Yes. The Shinobi was injured as he was escaping the manor, and left a blood trail to his position. He was caught a day after the assassination. I killed him at his execution, the guards tortured first sure to try and get him to tell us who wanted grandfather dead, but he never told, and we broke him, but he never told. So in turn I killed him."

Seiichi nodded, and turned to see what time it was, it was 6:30 in the morning, and it was time to get up, " Come my husband, it is time to start a new day, and I promise that you will not suffer any bad dreams the next time we sleep."

Ryoma smirked, bad mood pushed back to the back of his mind and grinned, " Who says we'll be sleeping dear husband of mine?"

Seiichi hummed in agreement, " But not right now Ryoma," and the advancing taller man stopped in his tracks, pouting, " It's time to get up and breakfast will be served soon."

Ryoma flopped back down on the bed and rolled over grunting, " I hate western breakfast."

Seiichi chuckled.

* * *

Atobe Kojirou, head of the Atobe Clan, CEO of Atobe Enterprise, and father of one Atobe Keigo, was sweating. He was sweating because he had to contact the head of the Fujiwara Clan, Fujiwara Ryoma.

The Atobe clan was a clan that wasn't very old, oh it was old, but not as old as the Fuji clan or the Fujiwara clan, but it was up there. Also the Atobe clan was a branch of the Fujiwara clan, much like the Date clan is.

Atobe Kojirou although he had power in the yakutatazu world he was insignificant compared to the magical clans. They had power, prestige, and wealth. Fujiwara Ryoma could smash his company like a bug if he wanted to, and Kojirou and three generations before him built this company with their bare hands. It was the family achievement and he had to tread carefully if the family wanted to keep their achievement.

But the company was the matter that he wanted to discuss with the Fujiwara clan head. It was the matter of his son, Keigo. Keigo had developed magical powers at the age of eight, and Kojirou had planned for his son to go to Kanrin'in no Jujutsu but Keigo had refused. He wanted to go to a yakutatazu school, and play the sport called tennis, and Kojirou had acquiesced. He would do anything for his son, but he told his son that because he didn't go to Kanrin'in no Jujutsu he would study at home and take the tests at the ministry. Keigo grimaced but complied, and in turn Kojirou notified the current head of the Fujiwara clan at the time about his son's plans. The grandfather of the Fujiwara Ryoma, although he despised yakutatazu he had given his consent.

But now, he wanted to put his son in an English magical school called Hogwarts, because his family was going to England for a long time. And despite was everyone thought, he loved his son greatly. Keigo was his pride and joy no matter cliché that sounded, and both parents never left Keigo's side. If he had to go out of the country his wife stayed, and if his wife went somewhere he stayed in Japan. But now his wife and himself would be journeying to England and they wanted Keigo to go with them.

And the only magical school in England was Hogwarts, and he had heard that Fujiwara-sama was there guarding the school. What better way than for Keigo to be protected by Fujiwara-sama himself.

" Head Auror Kurosaki's Office!" he called out as he fire called auror.

" Who is it?" The man then looked Kojirou and smiled, " Ah! Atobe-san, what can I do for you today?"

Kojirou twisted his hands, " Hello, Kurosaki-san, I was wondering do you have the name of where Fujiwara Ryoma is staying in England?"

Kurosaki nodded, " I do, he's staying at Hogwarts, if you want to talk to him, call out this 'Headmaster Dumbledore's office,' he'll be able to get hold of Fujiwara-san for you. And Fujiwara will most likely call you back in a few minutes or hours."

" Arigato Kurosaki-san."

" Your welcome. Goodbye."

Then the fire call ended.

" Headmaster Dumbledore's office!" A few seconds later an old man's face appeared.

" Hello, may ask who you are?" The man's kindly face smiled at him, and Kojirou relaxed a little.

" My name is Kojirou Atobe, I needed to contact Ryoma Fujiwara, please can you tell him, that I need to speak with him?" Then Kojirou had a thought, if this was the Headmaster, then he could talk about his son getting admission there, if Fujiwara-sama agreed, " Headmaster Dumbledore, I also have something to discuss with you."

* * *

Ryoma grumbled as he glared at the eggs, sausage, and toast in front of him and wished that he had decent Japanese instead.

" Glaring at it will not make it disappear Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma grit his teeth and then looked at his unrepentant husband who had started already. The dark-haired teacher that had been introduced as Severus Snape looked him with amusement.

Ryoma raised his fork, and… " Mr. Fujiwara," dropped the fork turning his attention quickly to the Headmaster who had appeared.

" Yes Headmaster?"

The man had the utter gall to smile at him in amusement of his predicament, and blue eyes twinkled brightly at him, " I received a fire call earlier this morning from an Atobe Kojirou, who asked me to tell you that he would like to speak to you."

Ryoma frowned, what would he be calling for? He had left the Atobe's alone for awhile and the other man only contacted him if he needed the Head clan's approval for something, he smoothly stood up and turned to the Headmaster, " Excuse me Headmaster."

He walked to his quarters, and while he was going he looked around, memorizing hidden niches, other pathways that went somewhere he would have to explore later, and before he knew it he was at his quarters, he said the password and quickly fire called Atobe Kojirou.

* * *

Kojirou paced around his office and waited for Fujiwara-sama's call that he knew was going to come. Then the fire turned green as it waited for him to acknowledge the call and then Fujiwara Ryoma's head appeared frowning at him.

" What is it Atobe-san? Speak, I do not have all day."

Kojirou swallowed, " Fujiwara-sama, I have a matter I would like to discuss with you. It's about my son Keigo, I wish for him to be entered into Hogwarts school, while my wife and I are in England for the next year."

Fujiwara-sama's face appeared impassive and stared at him for while, and then, " Do you not know Atobe-san, that there is a war going on in the magical European Countries. A war that some fear will envelope England?"

Kojirou nodded, " I do Fujiwara-sama."

" And do know that with your son going to Hogwarts, he will possibly be in danger?" Kojirou knew this also, and nodded his head, Fujiwara-sama sighed and looked at him intently, " Know this Atobe Kojirou, if your son is to come here, I will not be his babysitter, I have matters of my own that must contend to, and I do not have time to be looking after your son. Also inform him that he is not to bother me, because I am here on official business Atobe-san, is that clear?"

" Hai, Fujiwara-sama."

" Then I will allow it. If that is all?"

Kojirou hurriedly said, " Yes that is all Fujiwara-sama."

" Goodbye then Atobe-san." Then the fire went back to normal and Kojirou sighed in relief.

* * *

Ryoma sighed as he came back to the breakfast table and with a little grumble started eating his food, " Is something wrong Ryoma-kun?" Seiichi asked worried speaking in Japanese, " What did Keigo's father want to speak about?"

" Atobe Keigo will be joining us here at Hogwarts while his parents are in England doing business," Ryoma sighed irritated, " I allowed it."

" But Ryoma-kun, what about the possible danger?"

Ryoma jabbed a piece of sausage in his mouth, swallowed and said, " He said he knew the risks."

Seiichi sighed, " Then let the matter rest. Atobe-san said he knew the risks and still wants for it to happen." A larger hand came to rest on his.

" Do not worry about Seiichi-kun. Everything will be fine." Ryoma smirked at him and Seiichi smiled.

Albus looked at the Japanese couple over the rim of his glasses, they loved each other that much was evident, and even Ryoma Fujiwara, was truly different than want he expected. He expected him to be arrogant, looking down at others, and unkind. Ryoma was indeed arrogant, but not overly so, but he didn't look down at others, and was kind and polite, a true difference from his grandfather.

But a different thought came through his mind, a sense of danger. Then he practically jumped out of his seat, " The wards at Privet Drive have fallen! Hurry, Mr.'s Fujiwara and Iwamoto I have need of your assistance! We must get there at once!"

Harry Potter awoke to sharp pain coming from his forehead, and knew something was wrong. Voldemort was happy, too happy about something, and it made him wary.

A sound outside, made him look outside his window, and saw something that he never really thought he would see on the muggle street of Privet Drive. Fifty Death Eaters were coming up the drive way, their white masks flashed in the moonlight and Harry was struck with a sense of fear, he didn't fear the Death Eaters, but he feared for his relatives, even though they were horrible to him for all his life, he did not want them to die horribly.

Then sharp cracks came from outside, he took a look again, and saw Dumbledore apparate in along with forty other figures, the Order had come!

Ryoma side-apparated with the dark-haired man Snape, since he didn't know where Privet Drive was and appeared in a battle ground, curses were flying everywhere, then all of a sudden he shoved Snape out of the way of a green-flash.

He grabbed his wand and whispered an incantation and his wand elongated to a staff, a black staff with ancient Japanese writing wrapped around the staff, with a glimmering red ruby that sat on the top.

He twirled the staff and rammed it into a Death Eater's face and shot a curse at another, flipping the man in the air and sending him crashing into the ground. He took a glance at his husband and saw that Seiichi already had his staff out and was creating mass havoc. He dodged an avada and slammed the staff into the death eater's stomach making him fall to the ground, and knocked him out.

" You traitor Snape! The Dark Lord will get you for this!" A woman with wild hair and a crazy expression yelled at the potions professor and Ryoma sent a curse at her while she was distracted slicing her in the arm. She screamed and sent several back at him but he dodged, and whispered an incantation that made thick vines with thorns come out of the ground ensnaring her. She screamed and started yelling curses at him.

" Ryoma! Do the calling!" Seiichi yelled out.

Ryoma frowned, but nodded, he twirled the staff and again and sent several more death eaters hurling across the ground, he raised his arms up into the air and with his staff over his head and yelled, " Roar from the heavens Amaterasu, Goddess of the sun! Roar with all your holy light that illuminates from heaven! ROAR!"

The battle went quiet…

People looked up into sky that had magically stopped raining and the sun shined brightly from the sky, and a roar sounded throughout the heavens that shook the ground. Then a gleaming bright shape took forth and a Japanese ryu dragon took shape from out of the heavens and roared.

It's brilliant white-gold scales glimmered in the sun, it serpentine-like body looked like it was slithering towards them made death eaters froze in terror. The dragon came to rest near Ryoma who pet the side of the dragon who curled it's three toes into the ground breaking the asphalt, it's whiskers flowed long curling around the shape of Ryoma, " My Lord," Ryoma said bowing, " Please dispose of the ones with the black robes and white masks, milord."

" Amaterasu smiles upon you this day." The dragon spoke gently caressing Ryoma with it's long whiskers, " Let your will be done."

It moved fast, and the dragon snatched up a death eater that screamed in fright before he was killed.

After that the battle ended swiftly, as death eaters apparated quickly out of the area, not wanting to face a dragon that seemed to come from a goddess herself, ten death eaters were caught and the rest were either killed or had fled.

The dragon turned back to Ryoma who gently touched the white-gold scales and whispered something to the dragon that chuckled with his throaty voice and nodded his head. Then the dragon started getting smaller, until it wrapped itself around Ryoma's shoulders and laid his head down going to sleep. Ryoma then made his staff go back to the smaller wand shape and saw people staring at him.

" My god, what was that!"

Ryoma turned to look at the astonished people around him and smirked, " He is the family guardian. His name is Ryujin after the Japanese god of the sea, I can only summon him using an incantation." Then he looked around him, " Seiichi where are you?"

" I'm here Ryoma-kun," Seiichi appeared near his side and smiled gently as he saw Ryujin curled around his husband's shoulders, " Lazy dragon." He whispered affectionately.

Ryoma snorted and walked towards Dumbledore, " How are the occupants inside?" He asked the old man who smiled at him, his eyes twinkling so bright Ryoma feared he was going to go blind.

" That was a marvelous show of power my boy. And the occupants are fine, a bit shaken up, but their fine," Then Dumbledore nodded to himself, " Harry was transported to Hogwarts immediately after the battle ended, and I think we must leave too."

" Alright." Seiichi held Ryoma's hand and they apparated back to the edge of Hogwarts.

When they appeared back at Hogwarts, they walked up back into the castle and into the great hall, where they were assaulted by Medi-witch who told them to lay down on cot so that she could check them over. It seemed the great hall was made into a bigger infirmary to hold the amount of people that had gotten injured.

" I'm fine woman! Let me up!" Ryoma said a he was pushed onto a cot, Ryujin grumbled and got up to fly over to a boy who was sitting on the cot next to his, and laid down on his shoulders.

" I'll be the judge of that Mr. Fujiwara, so let me do my job!" She told him sternly, Ryoma snarled but gave in and laid down, but glared at her all the while. After a minute of wand waving, she declared, " Your magic is a bit low, so I would like for you to stay here for a little bit." Then she walked away to another who was coming through the doors.

Ryoma grit his teeth, and Seiichi smiled wickedly, " Now, now Ryoma-kun, don't protest. I'll take good care of you." Ryoma brightened and tugged Seiichi down to say.

" In your nurse outfit?"

" Ryoma-kun! Not around the children." Seiichi said smiling as he looked over at the boy who was still staring awkwardly at the two of them, with Ryujin over his shoulders.

" Hello," The boy said softly.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, " Hello, young man, may I ask your name?"

The boy looked at them, then said, " My name is Harry Potter."

Ryoma nodded, " My name is Ryoma Fujiwara, I'm an auror with the Japanese Ministry, and this is my husband Seiichi Iwamoto, also an auror of the Japanese Ministry. I'm pleased to meet you."

Harry smiled back at them relieved that they weren't going to make a big deal over meeting _the_ Harry Potter like some people and said, " I'm pleased to meet you as well."

TBC…

Extra long chapters for my reviewers whom I love. Thank you everybody, and please review to tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7: Harry

Secrets and Magic

AN: I'll Write one Later, but for now, on with the Story!

Oh and the poll is now closed, Fuji won, so I'm sorry folks that voted for the others that didn't win.

* * *

Secrets and Magic

Harry looked over at the bed next to him and inwardly smiled, the auror known as Ryoma Fujiwara was alone now, his husband the bluish-haired man had left earlier to go eat taking the little dragon Ryujin with him, and Ryoma had grumbled, but let his husband go.

" Tell me Hari," And the Japanese auror had a tendency to say his name wrong, he called him Hari, and not Harry, but it didn't really bother him, " Are you really ready for this conflict?"

Harry felt startled at the comment, and looked down at the floor, as his mistake of last year ran through his mind, the lost of his godfather. He wasn't ready then, was he ready now? The fiasco of the occulmency lessons with Snape ran through his mind, and felt anger soar through his veins towards the potions Professor, but the anger died as quick as it was conceived. It wasn't really Snape's fault, as the potions professor canceled the lessons due to his tendency to stick his nose where it didn't belong, like the pensive. But was he really ready? He didn't know a lot of spells, only stunners, and disarming spells, and not much else.

And another thought filtered through his mind, if he was supposed to deal with Voldemort, shouldn't he have been made ready? Dumbledore suspected that Voldemort was not truly gone fifteen years ago, so why was he so unprepared? Why was he raised in an environment of hate, mental and physical abuse? Why did he come into the wizarding world practically a muggleborn? There were a bunch of other why's but it was past now, and he was in the present. He had to prepare now.

" No, Mr. Fujiwara, I'm not really ready for this." He answered truthfully.

" Ryoma-san. Don't call me Mr. Fujiwara, just Ryoma-san, alright Hari?"

Harry let a smile drift onto his face, " Alright." He said softly, and he was glad, the Japanese auror was one of the first people to not look at his forehead at their first meeting him. He was tired of seeing people look at his forehead for the lightning bolt, and seeing the Boy-Who-Lived, and not the boy behind the lightning bolt. The boy that at age of eleven had said that he's, 'Harry, just Harry.' Was it so hard to see?

He looked at Ryoma again and saw the man was sitting up in his bed, and looking around, Ryoma must have felt his gaze for the golden-hawk-like eyes looked at him and smirked deviously, " So Hari-kun, want to make an escape? I have no need to be here, and it looks like you don't either."

Harry smiled and nodded. He accepted help from the older man and stood up and cursed inwardly as he had to look _up_ at the man, who smirked like he read his thoughts, " Don't worry, I was short too when I was growing up." Ryoma said and gestured for him to follow. Harry grabbed his wand that was laying on the table next to him and hurriedly walked to Ryoma, not paying attention to the other occupants of the room who were asleep, " Come Hari, lets go to my rooms, my husband is probably there." Ryoma led the way and soon they were walking near the dungeons.

" Ryoma-san," Harry began unsure, " Why would the Japanese Ministry send aurors here?"

Ryoma glanced down at him, " The walls have ears Hari-kun, we can discuss this in my rooms." Harry nodded and they finally reached a portrait of dark-haired man who was staring at them with a sneer, Ryoma raised his chin and curled his lip in disgust, " Pinnacle." He said and the painting revealed the doorway and they continued in.

The fireplace was on, and Ryoma raised an eyebrow when he saw a picture on the mantle that had been taken a day before their departure, it showed Seiichi, Yumiko, Fuji, and himself, the three were smiling and Fuji's eyes would open briefly. Yumiko was sitting next to her brother and Seiichi was on her side, Ryoma himself was kneeling in back of the three, a smirk on his face and making a two hand salute and a hand on Seiichi shoulder.

His line of sight was broken when Harry stood in front of the fireplace and looked at the picture, he stared at the photo of the four and then his attention was caught by the gleaming of blue eyes that seemed to stare right into you before they disappeared, " He's beautiful." Harry murmured unknowingly, and Ryoma's smirk widened.

" He a relative of mine, his name is Syuusuke Fuji." Ryoma said startling the black haired boy who looked at him a blush developing on his cheeks.

" Ryoma stop torturing him." A voice broke in and Ryoma turned to see his husband standing in the doorway of their bedroom and his eyes softened, " Hello again Harry-kun." Seiichi was smiling gently and Harry blushed harder at being caught unaware by two people in the span of two minutes, " I'm sure you have questions Harry-kun, I'll make some tea and we can sit down and talk." Seiichi said.

" Thank you." Harry said softly still a bit unsure at being in the men's rooms.

Ryoma waved the boy over to the couch, and sat down in an armchair, " Tell me Hari-kun, what do you know of the situation outside of England?" Ryoma said.

Harry's eyes widened, " What situation? I thought that Voldemort was just in England."

The older man grit his teeth and inwardly swore furiously at the Headmaster, keeping the boy ignorant of the outside world was not going to help, so what was that idiot of a man thinking! " Hari-kun, have they taught anything here about the history of the world of magic?" If the boy said no, he was going to murder their history teacher!

Harry winced and shook his head, " Our History of Magic teacher really only teaches about the Goblin Rebellion of 1548 or something, we hardly go into anything else other than Goblin Rebellions. Plus our teacher is a ghost," Ryoma swore again, there went the idea of murdering the man, " some say that that he didn't know that he died and kept on teaching even after he died."

" That's sad." Seiichi said, setting the tray of tea down, he served Ryoma and Hari and poured a cup for himself, " That's sad that you're not learning more. So many things have happened in the world of magic, and many of the different nations are wondering if the Magical Community of England is becoming stagnant." Seiichi sipped at his tea.

Ryoma shook his head, and sighed, " But now back to my original question, you didn't know anything about the situation outside of England?"

Harry shook his head, " No."

" Alright, let me give you the short story. After so many years, England's Ministry of Magic has gotten its head out of it's ass and decided to ask for help from the other magical ministries. Several have answered the call and Japan was one of them," Ryoma sipped at his tea, and sighed sounding weary," Voldemort's Death Eaters have been attacking outside of England and it's gotten the other Ministries a little bit nervous, and even some of the other ministries are not taking Voldemort seriously."

" But why!" Harry exploded," People are dying here and they can't take that seriously!? Do more people have to die to get their attention?"

Seiichi laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, " It's not like that Harry-kun, it more like they don't take him seriously because they are far away from the conflict."

" Do no despair Hari-kun," Ryoma said suddenly while smirking from behind his tea cup, gold eyes flashing from the fire's light, " Do you want to be ready for this conflict?"

Harry looked into the older man's eyes, " Can you help me?"

Seiichi smiled at him and Harry felt a chill run down his spine, " Don't worry we'll help you." And Harry wondered why it felt like his demise would come sooner than he thought?

* * *

Atobe Keigo tried to not let the situation get to him, but in a way it was hard. He had wanted to protest when his father announced at dinner that Fujiwara-sama had agreed to let Keigo go to Hogwarts, that it all seemed to fall down around him. The truth was he didn't want to leave Japan, he didn't want to miss his first year at Hyotei Senior High, and - he would sooner deny it than admit it – that he would miss his friends or minions, what ever you prefer. None of the others were magical, and Oshitari didn't really count since he didn't have any magic, so they couldn't come with him.

Why did his father and mother have to England, and why did they have to take him with them! It was wasn't fair! He had everything here, and there was nothing in England, he wouldn't even be going with his father to a board meeting for gods sakes! He would be going to school that had war surrounding it on all sides figuratively. He read about the situation in the magical community in England, and didn't feel all that sure about going to England.

But his father didn't even want to hear it. His father was just glad that Fujiwara-sama would also be there to help watch after his son! Bah, he overheard his father and the head of the Fujiwara clan talking yesterday, and remembered what Fujiwara-sama said. He said that he didn't have anytime to look after him, Fujiwara-sama didn't want him to bother him! As if he would!

Atobe Keigo squared his shoulders and looked into his full-length mirror, " Ore-sama, will show him!"

* * *

It was five day from the Opening feast of Hogwarts when Harry started showing the affects of the training the two men had put him through. His body lost what little baby fat he had, and his muscles started to firm up. He also remembered the time when Ryoma with all of his monosyllabic responses, sent for a specialized healer to his malnourishment. The healer had stared Harry for so long, Harry started to feel self-conscious. The healer then assigned him a potion to take everyday for two months, and hopefully his body would be what it should have been. At first Harry thought that the treatment would be instantaneous, but Ryoma looked down at him while smirking, and said, " The body is a delicate thing, and it takes time to heal. Even with the aide of potions or treatments." It was true, Harry thought, you learn something new everyday.

But Harry's thoughts drifted to another matter, the subject of Ryoma. The man himself, always gave off this feeling of ' Don't get near me,' but if you got close to him, he was kind, and liked to joke, but if you got on Ryoma's bad side, like he had once, the man's face would go stone-cold, and bite out a sarcastic comment that would have a lesser man in tears. But Harry started to like being around him, and started to like how Ryoma's hand would rest on his shoulder after he accomplished something, like make it past the first kata of kendo, he liked it when Ryoma smirked at him or looked at him with a subtle look of pride in his eyes. Harry once asked Seiichi what something like that meant, and the blue-haired man smiled slyly, and said that Harry was starting to look up to Ryoma.

Harry at first wasn't sure that he wanted to look up to Ryoma, as the last person who he looked up to, had gotten killed, but realized that somewhere in him that he didn't want to stop. Ryoma was the second person in his life that he felt something like this. With had been nice to have someone look after you, when most of your life you've look after own self.

" Hari-kun, stop drifting, unless you'd like to go running around the lake some more."

Harry broke off his train of thought and smiled weakly up at the older man who raised an eyebrow at him and put his bokken in the ready position. Harry copied his movements and looked determined. Ryoma smirked and because he was in the role of uchidachi (1) made the first move. Harry winced at the stronger man's attack struck his bokken, and struck back, Ryoma blocked his strike, while telling him to square his feet, and then Ryoma pulled an unorthodox move and swept his feet out from under him, and made him land on his back. Harry looked up into the face of Ryoma and saw a wooden bokken near his throat.

" That was a good practice Hari-kun," Ryoma said bending down to help him up.

" Thanks Ryoma-san." Harry said while brushing leaves off from his shirt.

Ryoma chuckled and held his bokken against his shoulder, " So Hari-kun, Seiichi tells me that you seem to have a fascination with my picture of my little cousin," Harry looked up into Ryoma face which was smirking at him with an evil look in his eye.

Harry could feel his face going red.

TBC...


	8. AN: A Notice with a Sneak Peak

Author's Note: This is a notice

Author's Note: This is a notice!! This story will be going under major improvement in the near future and until that is done, there will be no new chapters!! What is written here is merely a teaser of Chapter 8.

I also want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I have gotten for this story. It truly makes me happy I received reviews. So please tell me what you think about what I need to improve upon I will take it into consideration.

Again thank you so much.

* * *

Secrets and Magic

A sneak peak into Chapter 8….

_Ryoma looked across the table into his father's eyes and shook his head, " I will not. I have already found the person I wish to bond with when I am of age."_

_The older man bristled, " You will do what I say, do you understand me!" _

_Ryoma raised an eyebrow at his father, " I will not. To listen to you would be thing only an idiot would do." Ryoma narrowed his eyes, " If you try to force me to marry that idiot of a girl, you will not like the consequences." Ryoma raised his cup to sip his tea, when his father's hand shot out and slapped the cup out of his hands, sending the cup crashing onto the floor. Ryoma looked up calmly to see his father practically snarling._

" _How dare you! You are my son, and you will obey me!"_

" _I have no need to. Grandfather already agrees with me on this, to marry that girl, would bring the status of the Fujiwara's down. Or did you not take that into account, my dear father?" Ryoma replied coolly, while gesturing to the servant to bring him another cup. The girl nodded and left the room, bowing while walking backwards, never showing them her back, " Grandfather already agreed to my proposition to bond with the youngest son of the Iwamoto clan. Although he is not of the Five ancient clans, the Iwamoto's are a very prestigious clan, and the Fujiwara's have much to gain from this."_

_Ryoma's father in the mean time was staring in disbelief or with tinge of horror at his son. This boy who was a year away from being of age, and the boy who was already acting like the Clan Head, was truly terrifying, but he couldn't let this boy win! " I don't care," The father began, " I am the Clan Head, and you will marry this girl!" Ryoma's father said trying to inwardly quell the fear of his own son._

_But now that he thought about, the man thought to himself, he should have heeded his son's threat, and the cool smirk that had graced the boy's lips after their argument. Ryoma's father stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom and laid in horrendous agony from the poison that had been slipped into his food. _

_Fujiwara Katashi died an agonizing death from a poison-like potion that ate him from the inside out._

_Ryoma and his Grandfather stared at the casket of the dead man and walked away, not sad in the slightest about what had been done. One week later, the girl who had been eagerly awaiting word about the proposal to the heir of the most prestigious clan, died in a terrible accident. Two weeks later, Iwamoto Seiichi joyfully agreed to the proposal to his dearest friend. _

_End Flashback_

Ryoma stared at the blue-haired man warmly, and Seiichi looked at him in confusion, " Is there something the matter Ryoma-kun?"

" No, I'm just thinking about when I proposed to you," Then Ryoma smiled a beautiful smile, " And about how much I love you."

Please review…


End file.
